


Ugly Sweater

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: for the ship love prompt thing! Maybe jaytim and them wearing matching ugly christmas sweaters?-----JayTim in ugly sweater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t do your prompt exactly (they’re not in matching ugly Christmas sweaters), but just… I was looking for ideas and I think you’ll forgive me when you follow the link at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!

Jason came across it by accident. A glorious accident, but still an accident. The first thought he had after he saw it was… nothing. His mind went utterly blank and he just stared at the screen (probably with his mouth open). It was completely awful and quite possible the worst thing he’d ever had the misfortune of seeing, which was saying something. Naturally, he clicked on the link. To his horror and excitement, it was even more hideous when the picture was enlarged. He thoughtlessly clicked the add to bag button and felt like he deserved a pat on the back because there was no way they wouldn’t have the ugliest sweater at Dick’s party.

He made sure he kept it hidden from Tim and deflected every probing question Tim asked him for the three weeks leading up to Dick’s party. There were several times he struggled not to bust out laughing just at the thought of what was hidden away. A couple of times he almost cracked because he wanted someone else to feel just as giddy as he would whenever Dick brought up his sweater being the sure winner, but surprising Tim the day of won out. The closer it got to the day of the party, the harder it got to keep his mouth shut about his glorious find.

When the day finally came for the reveal, Tim gave him a dubious look and stared at the box in his hands like it might light on fire at any moment. The exactly moment Tim saw the contents of the box was so obvious, that Jason couldn’t fight back the chuckle wanting to escape. Just like Jason, Tim stared down at the thing inside with wide eyes and clear disbelief plastered on his face. There was no way he could see it all while it was still in the box, but the way they packaged it must have made what it was obvious.

“Dick is going to be pissed.”

“I know!”

“He’s going to hate you.”

“I know!”

“He was so sure he would have the best.”

“I know!”

“I kind of hate you right now.”

“I know!”

* * *

Jason knocked on the door to Dick’s apartment with more vigor than he would normally use and received an elbow to the ribs from a judgmental Tim for it. Tim gave him another for shaking the bag containing their win at him, then turned his attention to an upset looking Dick. He gave Dick a small smile and motioned to the bag in Jason’s hand as explanation for their lack of appropriate attire. Dick’s eyes sparkled with excitement and he clapped his hands together enthusiastically before pulling them both in.

“Let me see, let me see, let me see!” Dick bounced from one foot to the other, at the same time he tried-and failed spectacularly-to take the bag out of Jason’s hands. “Come on! They must be good if you wouldn’t even wear them here! It’s my party and I should get to see them! Let me see!”

“It’ll be better if you wait.”

“But, Jay!”

“It’ll take us five seconds to get dressed. You can wait.”

“You’re so cruel to me.”

“You’ll live.”

Before Jason could say something worse, Tim grabbed his wrist and pulled him in direction of Dick’s bathroom. They locked the door securely behind them, then Jason pulled the sweater out of the bag with a proud smirk. Tim rolled his eyes at Jason, but there was something fond about the way he did it. He took the sweater out of Jason’s hands, stood on his tiptoes, and shoved the sweater over Jason’s head.

“Since when am I the nice one?”

“Really?”

The raised eyebrow Tim gave him was enough to make Jason silently concede to his point. “Are you going to join me now?”

“Reluctantly.”

“You know we’re going to win.”

“I do like winning.”

“That’s the spirit.”

An obnoxious knocking shook the door on its hinges right before Dick’s voice filtered through the heavy wood. “How much longer?”

“One second.”

Tim tried to adjust the collar so it wasn’t pulling uncomfortably against his neck, then rolled up the sleeve to his wrist on his side of the sweater. A disgusted look twisted his face after he took a brief glance in the mirror and he ran a hand through his hair. The look of disgust stayed on his face as he opened the door for Dick.

“Before you say anything, it was Jason’s idea.” A strangled whine left Dick’s throat in response. “Again, it wasn’t my idea.”

“I can’t believe it! I worked so hard on this and I’m not even going to have the best one! Where did you even find this?”

Jason smirked and wrapped his arm around Tim’s waist under their shared sweater. “The internet.”

“You’re the worst. You should be the one with the naughty half of the sweater, not my perfect baby brother Tim!”

“He’s the one that picked.”

“Of course, he did. You always let him pick. Come join the party.” Dick let out a defeated sigh and stepped out of the bathroom doorway. “Everyone else is already here and I’m sure they’ll love your ugly sweater. Bruce might even want to keep it as a get-along sweater!”

“No. If Bruce wants one, he can buy one himself. We’re keeping this one.”

What could only be described as a sound of total disgust came from Tim and he leveled Jason with a heated glare. “We are not! I’m burning this as soon as we get back to the apartment. I might even burn it before then.”

“But, Timbo, I picked this out especially for us.”

“You hate it, too. That’s why you bought it and since you were the one to buy it, I get to be the one to destroy it. It’s only fair.”

“Fine. Next year, you pick and I get to burn.”

“Deal and Jay?”

“What?”

“Get your hand off my waist. It’s entirely too hot in this thing for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day. Link: http://www.tipsyelves.com/two-person-sweater?utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=google_pla&gdffi=7a965f7b613e49428a65dafc2384e284&gdfms=37EE99E1E26C4F07B8D37B8D4461620A&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=google_shopping&utm_term=shopping&utm_content=s|pcrid|158028531300|pkw||pmt||pdv|c&gclid=CjwKEAiAvZTCBRDvnoOaoa2j3xISJABxPjN92pJXfyVBXrj37d2nsIJkoKvvMxgwkZx1PUElp4MiJxoChdXw_wcB


End file.
